


Mój piękny panie, raz zobaczony

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sheith Month 2019, Suits, Wedding Planning
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Keith pracuje w salonie mody ślubnej. Jego najnowsze zadanie to pomoc w wyborze garniturów na pałacowy ślub Matta Holta.





	Mój piękny panie, raz zobaczony

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 16: unrequited.

— Gdzie odbędzie się ślub? — zapytał Keith, patrząc na klienta siedzącego przed nim na skórzanej sofie.

Za nimi wisiały całe rzędy garniturów ślubnych we wszystkich możliwych kolorach i odcieniach. Na manekinach prezentowały się najmodniejsze modele. Przy jednej ze ścian wisiała szafa z krawatami i muszkami. W tle leciała spokojna muzyka.

— W pałacyku — odpowiedział Matt Holt. — Kolumny, marmur, złocenia, widok na ocean, te klimaty. Ustaliliśmy, że kolory przewodnie ślubu to pomarańczowy i fioletowy. To nasze ulubione barwy. Mój narzeczony jest celebrytą, więc będzie mnóstwo gości i przy okazji jakieś media, chcielibyśmy wszystkich zaskoczyć. Wiemy, że to tylko garnitury, ale to musi być coś wyjątkowego i innego. A, no właśnie — przypomniał sobie — jeśli to możliwe, chciałbym, żeby wszystko było zapisywane na moje nazwisko. Chwilowo jeszcze nie chcemy uwagi dziennikarzy. Mam na razie sam się rozejrzeć, a jeśli coś znajdę, narzeczony pojawi się pewnie w czwartek. Nie chcemy się widzieć w garniturach przed ślubem. Mamy też druhnę i drużbę, ich także trzeba ubrać. Najłatwiej będzie, jak wszyscy po prostu użyją mojego nazwiska jako hasła i wtedy to da się ogarnąć. Po prostu dopiszecie to do rachunku. To pomysł mojego narzeczonego, który bardzo dba o dyskrecję, ale trzyma rękę na pulsie. Lubi decydować, wiedzieć, za co płaci, i mieć poczucie osiągnięcia doskonałości.

Keith pokiwał głową. Zawsze doceniał klientów, którzy przychodzili na zakupy z konkretnymi życzeniami i planem. Mniej zgadywania i dopytywania.

— W porządku — zgodził się. — Jaki macie budżet?

— Nieograniczony. Najważniejsza jest najlepsza jakość, wyczucie stylu i przejrzystość w rachunkach. — Matt uśmiechnął się.

— W takim razie rozejrzyjmy się.

Wstali i zaczęli iść w stronę wieszaków z garniturami.

Gdyby zapytać go po ukończeniu liceum, jak wyobraża sobie swoją przyszłość, Keith nie przewidziałby, że będzie pracować w salonie mody ślubnej. Chociaż sam nigdy szczególnie nie dbał o swój styl, skończył na projektowaniu ubioru po tym, jak nie dostał się do wymarzonej szkoły graficznej. Ostatecznie nie szło mu tak źle, więc dokończył naukę. Brał udział w konkursach dla młodych projektantów, ale nie zrobił wielkiej kariery i pogodził się z tym, że pewnie żadna jego kolekcja nie trafi nigdy na _Fashion Week_. Jednak jego wyczucie estetyki i wiedza zostały gdzieś docenione _–_ dostał pracę w salonie mody ślubnej Allury. Na początku miał duży problem z kontaktem z klientem i rozważał rezygnację, ale Lance udzielił mu kilku wskazówek i przekonał go do pozostania. Teraz Keith pracował tu już kilka lat i bycie miłym dla obcych ludzi szło mu nieco lepiej.

— Oglądałem kilka sezonów _Salonu sukien ślubnych_. Wiem wszystko o ubieraniu par młodych — zażartował Matt.

Zatrzymali się przed rozwidleniem alejek, w których wisiały garnitury.

— Znajdziemy ci kilka rzeczy do przymierzenia i zobaczymy, co dalej. O jakim kolorze garniturów myśleliście? — zapytał Keith.

Matt zastanowił się.

— Ja na pewno chciałbym czarny. Myślę, że mój narzeczony też. Nie wiem, czy biały dobrze by wyglądał przy jego białych włosach, mógłby się wydawać mdły i nudny. Nie zdziwcie się, jeśli będzie strasznie marudził i wymagał. Jest cudowny, ale zawsze chce, żeby wszystko wyglądało idealnie i czepia się szczegółów. Jak dla mnie mógłby wyjść nawet w dresie i wyglądałby świetnie, ale on to bardzo przeżywa, na pewno będzie miał pełno życzeń i uwag. Czuję, że wybierze coś bardzo ekstrawaganckiego. No i jest wysoki, dużo wyższy ode mnie, i świetnie zbudowany. Nie obejdzie się bez poprawek. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, przygotujcie się na bardzo niestandardowego klienta.

Keith przytaknął, słuchając go. Matt mówił dużo, ale w jego głosie brzmiał szczery zachwyt, a w oczach błyszczała radość. Kimkolwiek był jego narzeczony, musiał mieć olbrzymie szczęście.

Matt wyprostował się i odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

— Wybacz, rozgadałem się — powiedział. — Po prostu strasznie się cieszę i nie mogę się już doczekać. Znamy się bardzo długo i teraz to będzie takie _oficjalne_ , będę musiał się przyzwyczaić do dwuczłonowego nazwiska. Poza tym nasze wesele to będzie impreza roku. Ale nawet gdyby nie była, i tak bym przeżywał. On jest moją przyszłością, moim największym szczęściem. Kocham go, tak po prostu, i jestem najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie, bo on kocha mnie.

— Nie ma problemu. Jesteśmy tu od tego, żebyście czuli się wyjątkowo podczas tego dnia — zapewnił Keith, tak jak zawsze uczył go tego Lance. — Czym więcej informacji, tym łatwiej będzie nam znaleźć idealną kreację.

Matt zerknął w stronę długich wieszaków z garniturami. Zawahał się, przechylając głowę.

— Więc myślisz, że znajdziecie coś z peleryną? — zapytał z nadzieją. — Uwielbiam peleryny, chciałbym mieć taką długą, żeby powiewała na wietrze. Fular też byłby w porządku. I może jakaś ładna aksamitka do włosów? To będzie pasować do pałacyku i wszystkiego. No i z pewnością muszę mieć jedwabną koszulę, mój mąż kocha jedwabne koszule, a w takich stylizowanych ozdobionych koronką wygląda bosko, jak marzenie — westchnął.

Keith namyślił się.

— Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić.

* * *

W czwartek Keith wpadł do pracy po przerwie spóźniony. Pojechał na lunch, ale na drodze był wypadek i przez to zrobił się okropny korek. Dotarł do salonu prawie pół godziny później, niż powinien.

— Klient na ciebie czeka — rzucił Lance, mijając go w głównym holu.

Po prawej stronie było przejście do sekcji z sukniami, po lewej mieściły się garnitury.

Keith uspokoił oddech i zwolnił kroku. Poprawił kołnierzyk koszuli i krawat. Nie do końca mu to odpowiadało, ale jego praca wymagała od niego nienagannego wyglądu każdego dnia.

Na skórzanej sofie czekał na niego wysoki mężczyzna z białą grzywką i wyraźnie zarysowaną szczęką.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie — powiedział Keith, zbliżając się do niego.

— Nie szkodzi. Miałem chwilę, żeby się rozejrzeć. — Klient wstał i uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie. Podał mu lewą rękę. — Shiro. Powinienem być zapisany na nazwisko Matthew Holta.

Keith w pierwszej chwili zdziwił się, ale zauważył, że mężczyzna zamiast prawej ręki, miał protezę.

Pewnym gestem uścisnął jego lewą dłoń.

— Keith. Witamy w _Salonie ślubnym Allury_.

Zmierzył Shiro wzrokiem. Myślał, że Matt jest zakochany i dlatego przesadza, ale opis jego narzeczonego ani trochę nie mijał się z prawdą. Patrząc na niego, Keith zaczął w środku żałować, że mężczyzna jest zajęty. Podobno był celebrytą. Keith zupełnie go nie kojarzył, ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Nigdy nie śledził show-biznesu.

— Nie traćmy czasu. Poszukajmy czegoś — postanowił. Ruszyli powoli alejką. — Matt już opowiedział mi o ślubie. Jak wyobrażasz sobie swój wymarzony garnitur?

Shiro wzruszył ramionami.

— Powinien być prosty i elegancki, a przede wszystkim wygodny.

Keith zmarszczył brwi. To było zaskakujące. Matt uprzedzał go, że jego narzeczony jest marudny i wymagający. Tymczasem ten właśnie poprosił o coś prostego i oświadczył, że najważniejszy jest dla niego komfort.

Cóż, może na razie tak mówił, a dopiero potem się zacznie? Każdy mógł mieć swoją definicję _prostoty_.

— Dobrze — zgodził się Keith.

Przeszli kawałek i Keith zatrzymał się przy wieszaku. Sięgnął po czarny surdut z ozdobnymi fioletowymi haftami na klapach i mankietach, które idealnie pasowałyby do peleryny wybranej przez Matta. Dołączona do niego była fioletowa kamizelka.

— Co sądzisz o tym? — zapytał.

Shiro zacisnął wargi. Nie wydawał się szczególnie zachwycony.

— To… Piękny surdut — uznał. — Ale naprawdę myślałem o czymś prostszym, ten jest trochę zbyt krzykliwy. Wolałbym zwykły czarny garnitur. Widziałem takie w lewej alejce.

Skonfundowany Keith odwiesił surdut z powrotem na wieszak i ruszył do lewej alejki. Od wizyty Matta myślał nad tym, który z ich garniturów najlepiej pasowałby do pałacowego ślubu bogatego celebryty, ale na razie zanosiło się na to, że wszystkie jego pomysły pójdą na marne.

Zgodnie z życzeniem klienta znalazł mu niewyszukany, czarny garnitur. Porządny i elegancki, ale zupełnie niewyróżniający się i pozbawiony jakichkolwiek ozdób.

Shiro uśmiechnął się.

— Ten mi się podoba — oświadczył. — Mogę przymierzyć?

To był najnudniejszy garnitur ślubny na świecie i z żadnej strony nie można było go nazwać _ekstrawaganckim_. Czy Matt aż tak bardzo pomylił się co do gustu swojego narzeczonego?

— Oczywiście — odparł Keith.

Zaczęli iść w kierunku przebieralni. Po drodze skręcili, żeby znaleźć koszulę. Shiro bez dłuższego namysłu wybrał zwykłą, białą. Nawet nie jedwabną.

Po drodze Keith uświadomił sobie jeszcze jedną ciekawą rzecz. Shiro ani razu nie wspomniał o narzeczonym. To prawda, że ogólnie robił wrażenie bardziej powściągliwej osoby, ale Matt cały czas chodził i mówił, jak bardzo szczęśliwy jest w związku, i jak kocha swojego wybranka. Shiro tymczasem milczał.

To było dziwne.

— Pewnie nie możesz się już doczekać ślubu — rzucił niby mimochodem Keith, chociaż zwykle sam nie zaczynał takich rozmów z klientami.

Shiro zerknął na niego.

— Nie wiem, raczej bym nie powiedział. Znam Matta od dziecka, zawsze byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Po prostu cieszę się jego szczęściem — powiedział. — Co prawda, wolę trochę mniejsze imprezy, ale dla Matta to zniosę, to jeden wieczór. On nigdy mnie nie zawiódł.

 _Nie wiem_? _Zniosę to_? Kto w ten sposób mówił o swoim ślubie tuż przed nim? Zazwyczaj nawet najbardziej milczący klienci nie umieli powstrzymać ekscytacji przed tym wyjątkowym dniem, szczególnie jeśli to było ich pierwsze małżeństwo. W tym przypadku w ogóle nie było widać żadnych emocji.

Shiro wydawał się miłym facetem i był bardzo przystojny, ale albo był tak zamknięty w sobie, albo miał całkowicie obojętny stosunek do własnego ślubu i narzeczonego. Keithowi nawet zrobiło się trochę żal na myśl o Matcie, który kilka dni temu z taką czułością w głosie opowiadał o swoim ukochanym. Rozczarował się. Te uczucia chyba były nieodwzajemnione. Mniej by go to dziwiło, gdyby to Matt był tą bardziej oziębłą stroną _–_ wtedy można byłoby powiedzieć, że wychodzi za Shiro dla pieniędzy i prestiżu. Ale dlaczego celebryta wychodził za informatyka, którego chyba nawet nie kochał?

Chociaż właściwie to w ogóle nie była jego sprawa. Nie powinien się wtrącać, on był tu tylko od ubierania par. Zarabiali na ślubach. Późniejsze rozwody ich nie interesowały.

Keith postanowił więcej nie drążyć tematu i zaprowadził go do przebieralni. Powiedział, że poczeka na zewnątrz.

Po dłuższej chwili Shiro wyszedł w garniturze i koszuli. Keith nie mógł powstrzymać westchnięcia. Przesunął wzrokiem po długich nogach, wąskich biodrach i szerokich ramionach. Bez względu na to, jaki był jego stosunek do narzeczonego, trzeba było przyznać, że Shiro nawet w najnudniejszym garniturze świata prezentował się niesamowicie.

Przejrzał się w lustrze stojącym pod ścianą. Poprawił klapy marynarki i odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, jak leży na plecach.

— Co sądzisz? — zapytał Keith.

Shiro pokiwał z zastanowieniem głową.

— Jest świetny. Bardzo mi się podoba. Myślę, że to może być to, czego szukałem.

— Nie chciałbyś przymierzyć czegoś innego? — zasugerował Keith. — Mamy nową kolekcję kolorowych kamizelek i koszul, które na pewno pasowałyby do ślubu w pałacu. Możemy też poszukać oryginalnych dodatków.

Shiro nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— Nie, chyba to mi wystarczy — stwierdził. — Będę miał jeszcze krawat i wpinkę w odpowiednich kolorach, więcej nie potrzebuję. Nie chcę na siebie za bardzo zwracać uwagi. — Zawahał się, raz jeszcze patrząc na siebie w lustrze. Potem spojrzał na Keitha. — A ty co sądzisz? Pytam, bo znasz się na tym dużo lepiej ode mnie.

— Wyglądasz bardzo dobrze. Moglibyśmy zrobić kilka poprawek, żeby marynarka lepiej leżała w ramionach, ale poza tym pasuje ci — oznajmił zgodnie z prawdą Keith. — Po prostu myślałem, że na ślub w pałacu wybierzesz coś bardziej ekstrawaganckiego.

Shiro z uśmiechem potrząsnął głową.

— To Matt uległ temu weselnemu szaleństwu. Uwielbia blichtr i nadal kocha peleryny. To przypadłość, z której nigdy się nie wyrasta. Ja wolę wygodną prostotę. Wezmę go — zdecydował.

— Dobrze.

Inny asystent zdjął miarę z ramion Shiro, żeby można było dokonać niezbędnych poprawek. Potem mężczyzna przebrał się z powrotem w swoje ubrania i przeszedł do kasy, żeby wpłacić zaliczkę. Stanęli razem przy ladzie, żeby poczekać, aż Lance wpisze wszystko w system.

Shiro przeczesał włosy i popatrzył na Keitha, z zakłopotaniem zaciskając usta.

— Słuchaj, to pewnie zabrzmi głupio i z reguły tego nie robię — zaczął — ale nie wyszedłbyś może ze mną gdzieś po pracy? Na kolację, na przykład. Rozumiem, jeśli nie, ale po prostu pomyślałem, że mogę spróbować… — zakończył tak szybko, że ostatnie słowa zbiły się w jedną masę.

Keith zmarszczył brwi i wyprostował się gwałtownie.

Miał się w to nie wtrącać, ale to już było kompletnie nie w porządku.

— Mam nadzieję, że tego z reguły nie robisz — odparł ostrzej, niż początkowo planował. — Masz niedługo ślub. Jak możesz w takim momencie zapraszać gdziekolwiek obcego faceta?

Shiro zamrugał oczami i otworzył usta.

— Mam ślub? — powtórzył.

Keith nie wytrzymał. Nienawidził oszustów i ludzi, którzy próbowali zrobić z niego idiotę. Shiro mógłby być najpiękniejszym facetem na świecie, ale Keith nie umówiłby się z kimś zajętym.

— A niby po co tu przyszedłeś? Co by powiedział Matt? On tak bardzo cię kocha, a chyba w ogóle cię nie zna. Nie zasługuje na coś takiego. Może to nieprofesjonalne i jak cię zobaczyłem, to cholernie zazdrościłem Holtowi tak przystojnego narzeczonego, ale po czymś takim, to już mi tylko żal chłopaka. A ty nie masz u mnie szans.

Lance parsknął głośnym śmiechem. Keith odwrócił się do niego.

— To nie jest śmieszne — stwierdził cierpko.

— Jest! — zawołał Lance, próbując nabrać powietrza. Jeszcze przez chwilę się śmiał, a potem wykrztusił: — Bo to nie jest pan młody!

Keith popatrzył na Shiro. Teraz to on zamrugał. Nic z tego nie rozumiał.

— Jak nie? Narzeczony Matta miał przyjść w czwartek. Wyraźnie opisano mi go jako wysokiego, wyjątkowo przystojnego mężczyznę z białymi włosami. — Wskazał ruchem głowy na Shiro. — Wszystko się zgadza.

Shiro uśmiechnął się trochę z zawstydzeniem, a trochę z rozbawieniem.

— To miłe, że tak myślisz, ale naprawdę nie wychodzę za Matta. Jestem jego drużbą.

— To prawda. A tak swoją drogą, to narzeczony Matta już tu był — dodał Lance. — Przyszedł, gdy miałeś przerwę. Ja się nim zająłem. To było naprawdę coś i to cud, że mu się cokolwiek spodobało, ale pojawił się wcześniej i przez to wszystko się przesunęło. Myślałem, że wiesz.

— Skąd miałem wiedzieć? — syknął Keith. — Dopiero przyjechałem.

— No, w sumie racja. Mogłem ci powiedzieć.

Keith zamknął oczy i schował twarz w dłoniach. Odkąd tutaj pracował, jeszcze nigdy nie było mu tak głupio. Miał szansę umówić się z Shiro, ale chyba właśnie wszystko zaprzepaścił przez własną niedomyślność. Z drugiej strony, skąd miał wiedzieć, że to nie jest narzeczony Matta? Ilu wysokich, przystojnych mężczyzn z białymi włosami może znać jedna osoba?

Gdyby Allura to widziała, już nie miałby pracy.

— Boże… Przepraszam najmocniej — powiedział, podnosząc wzrok na Shiro. — Pomyliłem się.

— Nic się nie stało — zapewnił mężczyzna. — Przyznaję, że sam mogłem wyrazić się nieco jaśniej. Nie mam jeszcze męża, ale jeśli kiedyś będę brał ślub, przyjdę do was po garnitur. I dobrze, że Matt tego nie widzi. Nie dałby mi żyć.

Lance nadal się śmiał, a Keith i Shiro spoglądali na siebie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

— Wiesz, zaproszenie jest nadal aktualne — mruknął Shiro. — Jeśli chcesz.

Keith przytaknął. Musiał być już cały czerwony na twarzy.

— Kończę pracę o osiemnastej.


End file.
